Comparator circuits are used to detect or determine differences between two voltages or currents. For example, comparators can be used in successive approximation register (SAR) analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to resolve the results of bit trials during the conversion process. However, performance of comparator circuits can be sensitive to variations in voltage of the circuit supply rail and to variations in the common mode voltage of the inputs to the comparator circuit.